


Spill

by daydreamer30035



Series: Thalia at the Jackson Household [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Rick - Fandom
Genre: Cooking, Drinking, Family Bonding, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Sally is an amazing chief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamer30035/pseuds/daydreamer30035
Summary: Percy was sprawled out on his bed, a comic in his hand, when Thalia shut the bedroom door behind her. "What do you want?" he asked, not even bothering to look up."I want to know the real story behind that scar."-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Thalia notices a certain scar that Percy has. Her cousin said that it was from an old fight, but Thalia isn't an idiot. She knows a lot more than she's willing to admit.
Relationships: Thalia Grace & Percy Jackson
Series: Thalia at the Jackson Household [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032906
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	Spill

**Author's Note:**

> There is referenced child abuse and alcohol abuse in this. It is nothing graphic, but I ask that readers be wary of that before hand.

"Percy, hand me the Paprika!" Sally shouted across the kitchen to her son. 

The boy leapt up from his spot on the counter to the spice cabinet. He ruffled around for a bit before Percy found what he was looking for. "Heads up!" he called, then proceed to toss the small bottle overhead to his mother. She caught it with one hand, without looking up. 

"Thank you."

Thalia smiled. Cooking was a whole other thing at the Jackson household. The mother and son moved in perfect harmony. It was such a stark contrast to her old home life. Thalia didn't even think that her own mother _knew_ how to cook. 

Sally called out another utensil she needed, "Spatula!"

"Why do you need a _spatula_ to make pumpkin pie?" 

Percy grinned at his cousin. "No idea, but that's how Mom always does it."

"Don't question the master girly!"

Thalia threw her head back as a laugh rushed from her throat. Percy made a show of throwing the tool at his mother, and it would have been impressive, if his socks hadn't lost traction on the kitchen tile. The boy screamed as he slide across the floor, slamming into Thalia on the counter. Both teens tumbled to the floor. 

The girl glared at her cousin. Percy's eyes filled with fear, and he scrambled to stand. Unforutaly, Thalia was quicker. Soon, she had him pinned to the floor. Her fingers dug into his ribs, and Percy let out a shriek of laughter. 

Sally chuckled at the pair of them. "Let him up Thalia! I still need the spatula."

Thalia sent a glare at her aunt, but rolled off of her cousin. Percy sat up, trying to catch his breath. She sent a pointed smirk at him, and received a hand to the face in return. Thalia grumbled. 

Percy's shirt had ridden up a bit from their tumble, and Thalia's eyes couldn't help but notice a rather nasty scar on his abdomen. "What's that from?"

The boy frowned, and looked down to see what she meant. When he did, Percy's eyes widened. His gaze flitted over to his mom, who was silently listening in on their conversation. "Clarisse grazed me with her spear during a capture the flag game."

"What? No- " Thalia stopped when Percy shook his head slightly, eyes dancing with anxiety. "No wonder you two don't get along." 

Mrs. Jackson seemed to buy it, and turned back to setting the timer on the oven. Her cousin sent her a grateful smile, and Thalia gave him a curt nodd.

* * *

Later that night, Thalia waited until she could hear her aunt's soft snores, before proceeding to creep into Percy's room. She knew that he'd be awake. Sally tended to go to sleep early since she worked the morning shift at the candy shop.

Percy was sprawled out on his bed, a comic in his hand, when Thalia shut the bedroom door behind her. "What do you want?" he asked, not even bothering to look up.

"I want to know the _real_ story behind that scar."

He shrugged. "It's just from a fight with a monster. I didn't want to say anything in front of my Mom because she'd worry. Monsters always send her in a spiral."

It was a convincing story. Had it been anyone else, they probably would have bought it, but Thalia knew first hand what those types of scars looked like, and there was no way a monster gave that to Percy. "Do I look like an idiot to you?"

"What is your problem?" Percy snapped, finally looking up at her. "I've got a big, ugly scar. So? We're demigods Thals! You've got them too."

Thalia crossed her armed. "What was their name?" Her cousin tensed. She nodded her head slowly, "I'm right, aren't I?"

"Get the hell out of my room Thalia," Percy growled.

"Are they still around?"

The boy got off the bed, planting himself in front of her. " _Out_."

"Was it Sally?"

That hit a nerve. Percy grabbed her shirt, and slammed her into the wall. "Don't you _ever_ , fucking say that about my Mom again."

"Then tell me who," Thalia growled back, unfazed. She'd been in worst situations.

"Drop it."

"No."

Percy let go of her, and stepped back. "Thalia, _please_ , just let it go."

"That's a beer bottle scar, Percy! No fucking way am I going to just drop it."

Her cousin froze, his sea green eyes boring into her own. "How do you know that?"

"Don't change the subject."

Percy sighed. He finally tore his gaze away from her, choosing instead to stare at the water stain on the paint-peeling wall. "His name was Gabe," he muttered.

Thalia nodded. She walked over to the his bed, and gestured for her cousin to sit with her. "Tell me."

He sucked in a deep breath. "He was my old step-dad. The man hated me. He drank, played poker, and was just awful to me and my mom. Gabe-" Percy swallowed. "I let him beat me so he wouldn't hurt my Mom."

"Who knows about this?" 

"Just Annabeth and Grover," Percy said. He looked over at her, his eyes pleading. "Thalia, you can't tell my Mom."

Thalia pulled him into her arms. "I won't," she whispered into his ear. Percy seemed to break at that. Tears left his face, finding a new home in her pajama shirt. She didn't say anything though, just let her cousin cling to her as tight as he needed. The girl had too much experience in this.

Finally, Percy pulled back. He wiped his face, and gave her a small smile. "Thanks."

She shrugged. "Don't mention it Perce."

Thalia stood up, and had the door halfway closed when Percy stopped her. "Thals?"

"Hmm?"

"How did you know it was a beer scar?"

Thalia sucked in a breath. "My mother drank too."


End file.
